Return of Junior
Return of Junior is the eleventh episode of the eighth season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on April 25, 2016. It is the one hundred-and-second episode overall. Synopsis Bruce, Tim, Diana, Damien, and Stephanie decide to focus their remaining attention on James, one of the only villains left in Gotham. Kate stops by to help Stephanie with her upcoming wedding. Plot At the mansion, Bruce realizes that no supervillain has escaped or tried to attack in over a week. However, they know that Joker, Harley, and James, Jr. are still out there. Diana remembers that Gordon, Barbara, and Dick are coming to town in two weeks for the wedding and they would probably want James to finally be at rest. Stephanie remembers that Kate is coming that day to help her with the wedding. Bruce tells Stephanie to stay at the mansion while he, Diana, Damien, and Tim go out to find Damien. Maggie, Alfred, Lois, and Jimmy also keep Stephanie comfort at the mansion. Meanwhile, Harley guards James in the hideout underground. However, Batman, Wonder Woman, Robin, and Red Robin show up and fight the two. James escapes through an underground tunnel while Harley is caught and put into the prison. Kate arrives at the mansion and gets started with Stephanie by picking out a wedding dress. The two find a dress that is exactly Stephanie's size. Tim sees them in the shop and realizes he is not supposed to see her in her wedding dress. As punishment, Kate forbids him from having sex with her that night, much to the objection of Stephanie, who realizes it is a punishment for her too. Bruce reveals to Diana and Damien that he put a tracker on James, and he is on the border between Gotham and Bludhaven. The three arrive there and try to talk James into coming back to them, though he refuses to be a "hero", because they're gonna lose. Damien chases after James but loses track of him when he crosses into Bludhaven. Diana bumps into Kate, and the two of them argue over whether Diana "stole" Bruce from the latter or not. Bruce breaks them up and Kate apologizes. Harley is put into a cell in between Riddler and Two-Face, and is forced to listen to their constant fighting. James finds himself in the middle of a gang fight and is nearly killed before Bruce rescues him. James thanks him before escaping. However, Diana manages to stop him and finally gets him into the prison. Bruce, Diana, and Damien are happy now, realizing they just need to stop the Joker and they will finally have peace. Lois apologizes to Jimmy about what happened when she rejected his feelings but she tells him that she does not feel comfortable dating anyone until she and Clark can officially resolve things. Damien asks Bruce to figure out where Wally went when he left. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Tom Austen as Tim Drake/Robin *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *Emma Stone as Stephanie Brown/Spoiler *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Erica Durance as Lois Lane *Jonathan Keltz as Andrew Ryder *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/the Flash *Jake T. Austin as Damien Wayne *Aaron Ashmore as Jimmy Olsen *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman Guest Starring *Yvonne Strahovski as Kate Kane (Special Guest Star) Trivia *This episode achieved 13.82 million U.S. live viewers. * Jared Leto, Andrew Stewart-Jones, Jonathan Keltz, Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje, and Grant Gustin do not appear in this episode as Joker, Chris Allen, Andrew Ryder, Killer Croc, and Barry Allen. *This episode received great reviews. It scored 92% on Rotten Tomatoes, an 81 out of 100 on Metacritic, and an 8/10 on IGN. *Guest stars in this episode include: **Yvonne Strahovski as Kate Kane (Special Guest Star) *This episode is rated TV-14 for D-V.